To Be Human
by killfullmoon
Summary: Naruto was sent to a temple after the Kyubi was sealed into him.Now it is time for him to return to Konoha.But along the way he meet two stranges in black cloaks decorated with red clouds.bad summary.
1. one

To Be Human

Note: Hello. This is my fist story. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

The wind blew across the tree tops. It is calm here in the Crescent Moon temple in the Sky Mountains in North Konoha isolated by its high mountains. The monks are quiet as they walk trough the temple doing their chores, eating their simple meals, training their bodies and minds, meditating, and studying.

The Crescent Moon temple is huge, made of a beautiful rose wood and fully furnished with crimson red pillows, putons, ECT. The monks though wear black and white robes. I myself wear a white shirt, white jeans, a white vest each decorated with black stripes one the collar, sleeves, and edge of the pants. I also wear a long black over coat some time that at the waist is bound by a white belt.

My hair is a golden blond, my right eye a cerulean blue and my left eye is gold, and my skin is a light tan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Hitaiki. I have lived in the place for 12 years. When I was born my mother, Hikari Uzumaki, died in child birth and my father, Shido Hitaki the fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to save konoha from the demon fox Kyubi by sealing the demon in to me. His last request was that the village sees me as a hero but instead they saw me as a demon because their need to hate was too great.

So the third sent me hear to be raised. In the long run though it was the best move he could have made for on my arrival the monks purified by body and soul cleansing the demon that had been corrupted. They learned Kyubi had been corrupted by a great darkness and told to attack the village. The identify of this darkness is still unknown. What is to come I do not know but one thing I am certain of is I will discover what it is means to be human for I as a half demon and do not understand why humans make the choices the do.

Please review.


	2. two

To Be Human

Note: Hello. This is my first story. I own nothing. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 2

'Silence' thought Naruto as he watched the monks training their bending skills.

Bending is the art of controlling and manipulating elements. But it is not limited to the monks. Some advance bloodlines also posses this ability. Anyway there are ten forms bending: fire, water, earth, vegetation, air, metal, thunder, gravity, life, and death. Each monk practices only one form. Life and death are the hardest to master. The head monk though sometimes called the Avatar practices all ten forms.

The current Avatar is Aang. He was once very playful and mischievous child who grew into a very wise and insane genius. Now in his 30's he had been in charge of Naruto training at the temple.

Naruto's training was very strict. It consisted of taijutsu, studying, reading, meditating and sparing with Kyuubi who had a strange weakness for chocolate. Naruto would often smuggle in chocolate from the village Katoa hidden in the shadows of the Sky Mountains.

The Katoa village itself is a farming village where the monks got their supplies. But this dose not mean the little village was weak for it also was the home of Kyoshi warriors. They were men and women who fought in full dress uniform with makeup and gold battle fans and blades. They were lead by Sokka, who was the brother by Katara, the leader of the village. They often trained Naruto when he came to the village in what Katara would say "to help him understand what it means to be human". Unfortunately they usually only confused him more.

Kyuubi often helped Naruto with his demon fox ability such as his fox senses, such as sight, smell, and hearing. He also taught him the basic ninja skills. He did not have to do much for his healing for he was half demon he already possessed a powerful healing ability. His was also lighter that he should have been. And he possessed the summoning contract of the demon and normal foxes.

There was only one thing no one could help him with. His bloodline. The Reaper eye or Tri eye, an ability that possesses qualities similar to the Byakugan for it allows the user to see through solid material, inner chakura center, the 361 tenketsu or chakura points on the keirkukei or chakura highway, and see 360 degrees around himself, the Sharingan for it allows him to copy all he saw, see through illusions, hypnotist getjetsu, and predict movement, and finally Kyuubi eye for is has the ability to create or deflect powerful mind attacks. The eye looks white like the Byakugan, but has a black ring in it, it purpose is still not determined, the three marks of the Sharingan that are black that resemble tadpoles, and a back slit in the center from the Kyuubi eye. The only other persons know with the Reaper eye is Lexaeus, Naruto lost sister.

Lexaeus was seven when Naruto was born. She had graduated form the academy at six with two others her age. A certain Uchiha and Haruno. Together they formed team 21. They were believed to be the next future group of sennins. Their master was Diz. His exact origins was unknown but he was powerful.

Sadly though Lexaeus could not keep her brother no mater how much she promised she could keep him safe. The Lord Hokage refused and sent him to the Crescent Moon temple. This cased a deep resentment to form between her and those around her.

Anyway the tri stuck together even when they reach the rank of Anbu. Around that time Diz disappeared and a great tragedy befell Konoha. The Uchiha massacre. The exact details are classified or unknown. All that is known is that there four being responsible and only one Uchiha left alive in the village.

Now back to Naruto watching the monk. On his lap was a lazy red fox. He sighed as he heard foot steps approaching his room.

The door opened to reveal the Avatar. "It is time" he said.

Naruto looked from the window to him. " I am ready" he replied.

The Avatar smiled, "Then I will see you out" and with that he step into the hall.

Naruto followed putting on his cloak, bag pack and shoving Kyuubi in to one of the cloak pockets. His bag carried clothes, trinkets, and weapons. His favorite weapon was a heavy blade from the Kyoshi warriors called Immortal Blade. It had a simple appearance but changed form and design depending on his mood.

Together the two exited the temple. Naruto was surprised to see all the monks at the gate there to see him off considering some of the pranks the Avatar had got him involved in. Beyond them was the great gate and just beyond that was the stone steps that spit off in two directions. To the left was the village and to the right was the exit. On the steps though were the Kyoshi warriors and the rest of the village.

"Now young one" said the Avatar, still acting very mature, " always remember no matter how dark the road ahead of you becomes it is only how you look at it that determines if you have the strength to continue" and smiled. "Also, Naruto the may visit you while you are there."

Naruto sighed. "It has been awhile seems I last saw them"

The Avatar nodded. "Well now enough of his. Get going and remember you are always welcome here."

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Goodbye" he said and tuned and began to leave. The monks bowed as he passed as did the villagers of Katoa and the Kyoshi warriors. He stopped at Katara and Sokka.

"Here" said Katara as she handed him a bag. "It has lunch."

"But I would recommend you wait till you reach Konoha to eat", said Sokka earning himself a smack on the head form Katara. "This is for you too", and he handed him a small bag.

Naruto accepted both gifts and place them in his bag. "Thank you and Goodbye" he said and bowed. They bowed in return and he turned and continued in down the steps leading to the exit of the Sky Mountains.

Katara sighed as she watch his form vanish. "I will miss him" she said.

"Me too" replied Sokka and with that they all head home.

About an hour into the journey Naruto became nervous and tried to hide his chakura to the best of his abilities. 'Kyuubi' he said though his mental link to the fox 'we are not alone'.

'Just be careful kit' warned Kyuubi.

Unknown to the two there were two figures watching their every movement. One was shorter that the other but they both wore the same black cloaks with red clouds decorating the bottom edges of their cloaks with straw hats on their heads.

"Soon Kisama, we will make our move" said the shorter one to his impatient partner.

The taller one laughed. "Yes, Itachi and our master will be pleased."

Please review.


	3. three

To Be Human

Note: Hello. This is my first story. I own nothing. Thank you for reviewing.

'It is too quiet' ,though Naruto as he reached the end of the stone steps of the forest of the Sky Mountains.

'Yes' ,replied Kyuubi, 'but there is nothing you can do until they show themselves'.

Naruto nodded and continued.

It continued like this for some time before they reached the edge of the Sky Mountains and the beginning of the Blood Forest. It was now late afternoon.

The Blood Forest is a dense forest with huge trees. Some of the larger branches even crisscross to form a kind of bridge. The leaves of this forest though are not green, nor do they ever change color or fall in the fall. They are crimson red. It is said that the forest was the site of a bloody massacre.

In old legend it is said that the world was once filled with thousand of creatures. This was many centuries ago before the hidden villages. There were humans, demons, fairies, mermaids, pixies, goblins, devils, angels, immortal, sorceress, witches, and others. But one of the most interesting was the momodo race. The lived in this world but once every 15 years a tournament would be held to determine the new momodo emperor. But to do this 100 of the most talented momodos were chosen and given books of power to find a partner of their choice to do battle with. The objective was to destroy all the other competing momodo's books sending the momodos one by one back to the momodo kingdom hidden in the mountains. The last momodo king was a small momodo named Gatch Bell. His partner had been Kio, a human. Kio was a good person and was sad to have to say goodbye to Gatch. But he did with a heavy heart. Unfortunately not all were understanding like Kio. For some of the other humans loved the power they had while they had been partnered with a momodo and did not like it being taken away. So some went to the momodo home land demanding power. The emperor had refused to hand over his people like weapon in a trade and told the humans off. Unfortunately these human had many dark friend. Soon the groups arrange an army to take the momodo power. It was a horrible battle. The momodo were greatly out number and out powered and were murdered one by one if they refused to give the location of the emperor's book of power for his book was the key to all the momodo power. In the end even the momodo emperor was overpowered and destroyed for he refused to give up the book. It is said that with his last breath he promised that the momodo were not lost forever and that one day they would return to get revenge.

It is believed that the trees absorbed the momodo blood cursing the leave to always be crimson red.

Though as for the other being they disappeared after the momodo massacre leaving only humans, animals, a few great beast, and even fewer demons.

Naruto stopped before entering the Blood Forest. He looked be to the Sky Mountains before looking back to the forest. He sighed as he entered the forest jumping in to the trees continuing from branch to branch.

About an hour into the forest out of nowhere a five foot shrunken came crashing down from the canopy cutting trough the middle of the branch bridge Naruto had been crossing continuing strait down before retuning back up only to be caught by one two black cloak figures with red clouds decorating the bottom of the cloaks with straw hats covering their faces who had appeared on the other side of the bridge. One was shorter than the other and the taller one had a huge blade strapped to his back wrapped in bandages.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hitaiki we of the Akatsuki request you presence" ,said the shorter of the two nins in a voice colder and sharper than steel.

A shiver cradled up Naruto spine but he refused to show his frustration on the outside. 'Their chakura capacity is massive' ,thought Naruto, 'there is now way I could stand agents them'.

'You won't have to' ,said Kyubi, 'you just have to stall long enough for me to use that'.

'That' ,replied Naruto, 'last time you used that used that you hit me!'

'Don't worry', Kyuubi replied reassuringly, 'even if you do get hit you have been through it before so you will heal faster than last time.'

'Fine' ,answered Naruto, 'then let's get started.' "I am afraid I have a prior appointment" ,said Naruto, "maybe another time."

"Afraid you don't have say in this kid" ,said the taller nin as he unstrapped the huge blade on his back.

"Sorry" ,said Naruto as lent over the edge and fell. As he fell though, he used his bending skill to heighten the amount of gravity around his body causing him to fall faster. During this he also removed a red ball out of his cloak pocket ant through it to the canopy.

The two Akatsuki nins immediately followed after the blonde. The shorter nin hit the ground first and the taller nin appeared just above the falling blonde preparing his blade.

The shorter nin then began forming hand seals at an inhuman rate and mentally yelled "Dark Thunder Dragon" and slammed his hand into the ground. Immediately a black Asian dragon made of pure thunder rose out of the ground, catching Naruto off guard, and grabbing him with his front claw paralyzing him. As the taller nin landed he brought his sward down inches before Naruto face before strapping it back to his back.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" ,said the taller nin.

The shorter one looked at the taller nin. "It dose not mater. Let's just get back before he dose something."

With that the shorter nin turned and headed of with the dragon following close behind and the taller nin taking the back.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He was not only captured but drained of his human chakura. 'Well I did not want to have to use this be a have no choice' and with that he began to summon his demon chakura.

'Just a little longer kit' yelled kyuubi through the link.

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes reveling the tri eye. It can be activated by focusing, heightened emotion, and when he uses his demonic chakura not Kyuubis. Unfortunately he can not use many of the eye's abilities.

The two Akasuki nins noticed this but it was too late to stop him.

Naruto broke free using his bending skill to manipulate the earth around him to crush the dragon, consume him, and form a tunnel so he could escaped through it underground.

The taller nin cursed silently before jumping ahead, unstrapping his blade and in one swish movement unwrapped his blade Samehadas or rough skin, a blade covered by shark teeth that can consume chakura. He swung the blade in a full slash yelling out "Deep Shark Bite" as the sward violently reaped open the earth before him reviling his pray.

The shorter one appeared behind the boy. "It is futile to resist"

'Ready kit' yelled Kyubi 'so be prepared.

In the corner of Naruto eye he could vaguely see the seal of power through the red canopy. He smiled and said, "Really, but then we will miss the firer works."

The two Akatsuki nins did not have time to react for suddenly a booming voice filled their ears. "Judgment of the Seven Stars: Cosmic Sorcery Gran Shario", covering a area of a one mile radius with a blinding light and unleashing holy spirits to rip it apart.

The last thing the three saw was a bright flash before being dragged into unconsciousness by crazed spirits.

'Pain', though Naruto as returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes, now normal, to see a very proud looking fox. "What are you so happy about?" he asked as he surveyed his surround only to find a good deal of it ruined. He looked back to the fox before sitting up. "How long has it been?"

"Two hours", replied Kyuubi.

"And the damage?"

"Everything in a one mile radius. Better than last time", said the fox as he began to swish his tail back and forth. "Ow yah the two Akatsuki nins are over there", and using his tail he point the two nin out. Both were out and looked beaten.

"Will kit, time to get moving" and with that the fox jumped on the boy shoulder.

Naruto nodded before getting up and tuning to continue his journey. But before he could take his firs step he felt a huge wave of gilt. He looked back to see the two unconsciousness nins before turning to head off again.

"Hey kit, what is with the hold up!" yelled a now frustrated fox.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I can't leave them behind."

Kyuubi looked to the boy, then to the two nins. "So do it all ready."

"What?"

"Kill them."

"No."

"What!" yelled a now extremely confused fox.

"We well take them with us for now."

The fox then look the boy in the eye. "Fine, but remember I was agents it." The fox then jumped of the boy's shoulder and grew the size of a large horse with two tails and pick up the two nins, one in each tail.

Naruto smiled before mounting the fox. "We should get moving, so we can start camp. It's getting dark."

The fox nodded before racing of into the forest to find a decent pace to stop.

Darkness fell and by that time they were about in the center of the Blood Forest. The camp had been set and Naruto was roasting a boar he had killed over an open fire.

Suddenly two nin began to stir, slowly returning to consciousness. They were tied up to a near by tree with roots form the tree and some metal Naruto had summoned from the earth.

Naruto watch the two stir. He now knew the shorter was Itachi Uchiha and the taller Kisama Hoshike. Kyuubi had recommend cheek their pockets and belonging and found their wallets. The strange thing was their wallets had Akatsuki ID cards with name, age, date of birth, date of initiation, height, power, and rank. Itachi was ranked " The Black Cloak Red Cloud Sixth" and Kisama was ranked "The Black Cloak Red Cloud Seventh". It made absolutely no sense what so ever.

The first to wake was Kisama, then Itachi. Strangely though neither seemed as frightening as they did earlier. In fact they looked utterly bewildered. The two nins eyes wander their surrounding before resting on the blonde, the fox, and the roasting boar.

Kisama began to drool and look hungrily at the boar.

Itachi though continued to stair at the blonde before growling, "Who are you? Where is Sasuke? Why are we in this forest? Why is the fish here?" Kisama stopped drooling at the boar to glare at Itachi. Itachi just continued with his question. "Where is my team? Finally where is that bastard Diz!" yelled Itach.

Silence filled the camp as Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the two nins as if they were crazy. Though Naruto now understood why he could not leave the two behind before. Kyuubi's attack had done something to them but what exactly?

Please review.


End file.
